custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mersery
wait... daxia was destroyed. doesn't that mean he is dead? names Turahk... Ultimate Turahk Set Information thingy Just in case people are curious, I put the set information thingy as a joke, I seriously just couldn't help myself XD. And if anyone's wondering why I chose 2008 as the year for his "release" XD, it's because that is the year that primarily focuses on the conflict in Karda Nui and the war between the Order and the Brotherhood. Anyways, just wanted to clear that notion up before anybody started asking. --Chicken Bond 11:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) How would you like to have Mersery in a Bionicle Deadliest Warrior 'series I am going to make.LhikanRULES95 15:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) *Upcoming Appearances **Click "K" to Kill'' (Upcoming) **''Deadliest MOCs'' (Upcoming) **''Brutal Nightmare'' (Upcoming) **''The Glory Wars'' (Upcoming) **''The Championship of Death 2'' (Upcoming) Official BMR Review To start off, I would like to say that many MOCs on this wiki are over-rated. This MOC does not fit into that category. Mersery truly lives up to to the standards, to which, a MOC can truly be called "excellent." First, the body displays impeccable skill in the design. I see a toa inika body, cleverly customized using other technic parts. More often than not, throwing together, numerous pieces of different shapes and sizes, will result in a rather horrendous outcome, with deleterious effects on the overall MOC, but here, the use of the silver Inika shoulder pad and metru foot, respectively, have given a well-armored, and somewhat sleek design to Mersery's armor. Moving along to the arms, we see, yet again, a sleek and well armored design, with an inika foot, incorporated onto the inika shoulder pad. The Nuparu/Vican claws at the end, are quite a nice touch, helping to further define Mersery's difference, and superiority, to a toa. Now, as if the claws weren't enough to preclude an attack, Mersery utilizes some very nice weapons, indeed. Initially, Mersery is armed with a tall, fully customized staff. The blade on the end is neither too large or too small, but the perfect size for this mersion. An excellent melee weapon, if I do say so my self. And as a projectile/firearm, Mersery utilizes a wrist-mounted midak sky-blaster-type-weapon with a rubber tubing running out of the back, and into his arm. And lastly, we come to the legs. I love the webbed footing, and the inika/skrall foot, I know form experience, gives the legs a decently armored look. However, the femurs are a low point on your MOC They appear just a little too skinny, slightly, not detrimentally, disproportionate to the rest of the MOC. To sum it up, Mersery is an amazing MOC; it is clear you put a lot of work into him. He has the classic Order of Mata Nui look, being taller, and slightly different than a toa, and utilizing large weapons. The only spot for improvement is on the femurs/upper legs. Another armor piece should do the trick on each. Other than that, superlative MOC! '''Grade: A Liopleurodon 21:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) And I might add has won the BPY Award for 2010. |text=This article is considered of high quality among the contributors of this wiki, and the author should be proud. |image= Image:Cmaskov.png|100px default Project:Best Page of the Year desc none }}